Vocaloid: Mr Taxi!
by x-ElliKagami-x
Summary: Based off the song covered by Len Kagamine. Neru has the night of her life, as she's saved from face-planting the pub floor... This guy goes by the name of Mr Taxi, but Neru isn't his first girl. Oh no, she isn't. Three girls, one guy... What will happen? Will it be Neru's fairytale ending? She is the only one who sees past his looks, after all. -Oneshot- -Complete-


_**Hey, wassup guys and girls?! I'm taking a slight break from April Fool's Love, because I've became obsessed with a new song, Mr Taxi, Len Kagamine's version c; It's just amazing, so check it out when ya can! Also, it would mean quite a lot to me if you check out x-MiyakoNakamura-x's profile like, NOW. Her stories are amazing, and her talent is going to waste if you guys aren't reading her stories! If you don't go there, you get no more love and cookies from me! Okay, we clear?! Yeaaah, let's keep it that way... -AHEM-**_

_**Now, for this one shot, it's going to be based of Mr Taxi, from the POV of- Oh yeah, that's a secret for now. Three girls, one guy, one possible pairing... Let's begin! :D**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

I sat at the front table of my favourite bar. Vocaloid's most popular drinking place. I'm out by myself again, as per usual. Miku and Rin blew me off, probably scouting for guys. Those ass-chasing bitches... I sipped from my glass of wine. Probably my 3rd or 4th... I've lost count, but I don't care. 鉄o, you come here quite often, huh, Miss?asked the dark-blue haired worker, standing behind the front table, cleaning glasses.

"Yeaahhh... I'd be here with my friends, but they blew me off, as usual. Did ya know how much ass they chase?I replied. The man laughed. He's probably told me his name, but I forgot... I've probably told him my name, but meh. I can't remember.

"Sounds like they're interesting... And I assume you're not like that?the man questioned.

"Nah, I'm not. I'm not into just looks. I see past that. I look for their personality and common interests,I said, taking a gulp of my wine.

"That sounds very nice."

"Whut's yer name again~?I mumbled.

"Shion Kaito, ma'am,he replied.

"That's a nice name...I said.

"Yours is a nice name too, but I'm not going to be too formal. Don't you worry,Kaito smiled.

"Eehhh, but we're friends, Kaitooo! Come on, be a pal~I replied. I know what you're thinking. I'm drunk. Haaah, you haven't seen me drunk before, clearly.

"Miss, please. Don't you want to be getting home? It's past midnight,Kaito said.

"Ugh, full of crap, ain't cha?I replied. I gulped down the rest of my wine. 擢ine, I'll get goin'.I stood up, and attempted to walk away, but I tripped over. As I fell, I felt a strong hand take mine, and another on my waist.

"Careful there, Miss!shouted the man, whose face I could now see. He helped me to my feet. He was definitely taller than me, messy blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Miss Akita, are you okay?Kaito asked, rushing just next to me.

"Perfectly fine,I said. Damn shoe... The man who saved me from floor-planting picked up my shoe that caused the problem.

"Ah, you should be much more careful, y'know, Miss,he sighed.

"Well thanks, mystery laughed.

"Come on, sit back on there for me, please.I sat back on the chair, wondering what he was going to do. The man slipped the shoe back on my foot, like some kind of Prince from a fairytale. 撤erfect fit, smiled at me. I giggled.

"Thank you, Prince Charming,I said.

"Would ya like a ride home, Miss?he offered.

"Miss, I wouldn't advice taking a ride home from a complete stranger,Kaito interrupted.

"A stranger, am I? They call me Mr Taxi, 'cause I offer only the most best taxi service. Especially to gorgeous ladies, such as yourself, Miss,he said, winking at me. I'm gonna call this guy Taxi...

"Well, how can I resist, Taxi?I smirked.

"Catch ya later, Mr,Taxi said. We walked out of the pub, my hand being held by this man's. He was such a gentleman...! I sat in the back of the taxi, and he got in the front. 典okyo, Seoul, London, New York... I'm the best out there, I tell ya."

"It's kinda awkward calling you 'Mr Taxi'. What's your real name?I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Name's Len. Where's your location?Len asked.

"Just a few streets from here. It's the house with the white door, with the number 6 on it,I replied, not bothering to remember my exact house address.

"Well then, Miss... What's your name?Len asked, starting up the taxi.

"Neru. Akita Neru. I'm nineteen years old, in case you're wondering,I said.

"Ah, that's very nice. I'm nineteen myself,Len replied. He began to drive down the road. It was rather silent and awkward. 的 met a couple of nice girls earlier myself. They both phoned in my taxi service, and let's just say, they got the best they could."

"You're such a gentleman, Len,I smiled.

"You're quite the soft-hearted girl yourself,Len replied. I could see him wink at me through the front mirror.

It only took fifteen minutes for me to get home. During that time, I and Len got to speak quite a bit, and found out we had much in common. Now this is the personality crap I was on about earlier. I got out of the taxi. Len escorted me to the front door, holding my hand. 笛ust in case you repeat what you did earlier in the pub,Len joked.

"Hehe. I won't do that again, don't worry. I think that's the last time I'm gonna go there by myself,I said.

"Aw, that's a shame. I was looking forward to meeting you again, Neru,Len replied.

"Well... I guess our time's up...I sighed.

"Not 's lips met mine, and we began to kiss. Oh my gosh! I hardly know him, but... It's just... So perfect! He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a deeper kiss. Exchanging tastes, exploring each other's mouths and new experiences... It's all happening too fast, but this guy is just freakin' amazing.

After standing there for quite a bit, Len finally let go of my lips. I opened my eyes, and gazed into his. 鏑en...I whispered.

"Neru...?Len replied, keeping his voice low and seductive.

"Will I see you again?I asked. Len kept silent, almost as if he were thinking of the answer.

"I'm not going to lie to you, my darling. I honestly don't know... I hope that we will, but... As for now, we must survive without each other."

"B-But...! If you don't know, then why did you just kiss me like that?!I shouted.

"Neru, Neru. Your eyes, you personality, everything about you... How can a guy resist?Len replied.

"Well... Okay... Just one more time? Please?I asked. Len nodded. Rain drops began to fall from the sky. 徹h, it's raining. Never mind,I said.

"I hope I'll see you kissed my forehead, and took off in his taxi. I stood there, in the now pouring rain, watching Len drive off in his taxi. I felt an ache in my heart. I unlocked my front door, and entered, tears falling down my cheeks. That was the first and last time I'd ever saw Len, going by the alias of Mr Taxi...

_~TimeSkip!~_

I kept my promise to keep off the drinking. Well, alone at least. Even so, I'm going to stop doing it so heavily, because it only ruins my day and messes with my feelings. I got too caught away with Len, but I don't think I'll feel the same way as I did the other day. Well, because I was drunk. You know what people are like when they're drunk. Oh well... I met up with Rin and Miku, my two best friends. We've known each other since we were each ten years old. Nine years is a long time, but next year is our ten year anniversary of being friends. We've done literally everything with each other, not one of us forgetting about the other. Well, until they left me to go ass-chasing...

"Wassup, Neru?Rin grinned at me, standing beside a waving Miku.

"Wassup yourself! You two totally ditched me the other day!I shouted.

"Oh, sorry. It's just... I and Miku made our separate ways to meet you. I don't know what happened to Miku, but I met the most gorgeous taxi driver ever! He offered to give me a lift to the pub, but when I got there, you weren't there,Rin said.

"Really? I must've left about an hour before you, then, Rin. Because I met a gorgeous taxi driver too. Unless there's doubles around here, then... You must've been snogging my guy!Miku replied.

"Your guy? Excuse me? I'm the one who nearly face-planted in the freaking pub because I got so drunk without you two! And for your information, he's _my _guy! He saved me from falling over, and then guess what? We made out for five minutes. Beat that, you bitches,I said, smirking.

"Ha! Beat seven minutes,Rin replied.

"Beat eight!Miku yelled. Okay... Something isn't right here.

"Maybe... Maybe we're on about different people. We shouldn't be arguing, right?I asked.

"Well, you two may be on about somebody else, but I'm on about Mr Taxi~ The hottest taxi driver ever! Tall, messy blonde hair, and adorable blue eyes!Rin explained.

"Uh, I'm on about him too,Miku said.

"Same here, ladies."

"So wait... We all met Mr Taxi, and got swept off our feet by him?Rin asked.

"Oh lord, this is so wrong,Miku said.

"Yep... This guy's a player. Definitely."

"I don't give a crap, he's hot, and that's all that matters!Rin replied.

"I agree with Rin,Miku said.

"Is that all you two think about? How 'hot' or 'sexy' or 'gorgeous' a guy is? You two can't see past that, and look into a guy's personality. My personality connected with Len's,I replied.

"He told you his name?!Miku yelled.

"Uh, yeah... Didn't he tell you two?I asked.

"No,they both replied.

"Well... Whatever! Our personalities connected! We had so much in common... It was unbelievable. He's the best kisser, too... Ahem, but! Still!I shouted.

"Gag, Neru, you don't talk to a hottie about your precious 'personality' when you first meet him!Rin said.

"Oh get real, Rin, that's how you make friends; Your likes and dislikes, how you choose to do things... To see if it meets with the other person,I said.

"But he's hot!Rin shouted.

"Ladies... I'm not going to fight with my two best friends over a guy. Come on, we've been best friends for nine years, nearly ten! Something as dumb as this can't get in our way... Can it?I asked. Miku and Rin hesitated...

"No... It can't. Let's forget about this guy!Miku laughed.

"Yeah! Screw him!Rin giggled.

"Great! So, how 'bout we call a taxi and get up to the train station, and from there, let's just... Go wherever the hell we want!I smiled.

"Awesome idea! I got the phone job,Rin said.

"Number job!Miku replied

"Speaking job!I giggled. We were weird like that. If we ever phoned a taxi or something, we'd choose a job. Getting out the phone and dialling it, getting the actual number, and doing the actual speaking. We're just awesome like that.

We waited for five minutes for our taxi to arrive. It stopped outside of Rin's house. It was a dark blue car, which was quite fancy. The taxi driver stepped out. I, Rin and Miku looked at him. Tall... Messy blonde hair... Blue eyes... Oh, God. 添ou ladies call for a taxi?he asked, casually leaning against his car.

"It's Mr Taxi!I, Rin and Miku gasped.

"I'm sorry, excuse me?Len questioned. It's like he doesn't know his own alias... This is Len. I definitely know it is!

"N-Nothing!Rin said, blushing like crazy. Miku's face had also turned bright red.

"Well, in you get, opened the car door. 添ou first, Princess,Len said to me, smiling. I was blushing now, remembering the other night. I got in first, and Rin and Miku followed. I heard the door close, and Len got in the front. I remember this car... This is the one that Len gave me a ride home in. There's no mistaking it. It was silent.

"Um... Taxi driver, Mr?Miku asked.

"Yes, Miss?Len replied.

"Do you happen to know a Mr Taxi...?Miku shyly questioned.

"Heard of him. Y'know, that he's a legend with the ladies, etc. Heard he's cute, too,Len replied. My turn to speak up.

"So, um, Mr. I'm sure I've seen you around before... Is your name Len, by any chance?I wondered.

"My name Len? Yeah, it is. How'd you know?he replied. It's like he hasn't even seen me before... There's no wonder, though. He's probably already got a girlfriend by now.

"Oh, umm... It's just, the other night... I... I'm sure you saw me at the pub...I mumbled, blushing.

"What, two days ago? Yeah, I was there, but... You know. Don't think I saw you."

"Oh... Did you meet anybody then?I wondered.

"Yeah. I met this gorgeous tall girl, with dark blonde hair. It was out, and just beautiful... Her dress was amazing, too. Nothing too fancy, but, yeah... I also really liked her make-up. Heh, but her personality was amazing, too,Len explained. OH! Of course! I got my hair up in a side pony-tail, no make-up, average clothes, and no high-heels! Man, I'm an idiot. No wonder he doesn't recognise me.

"She... She sounds great,I said, sighing to myself. Miku and Rin were probably just listening.

"Mr, did you meet anybody else on that day?Rin wondered.

"Two other girls. They were pretty, but... Everything that I said to them was instantly forgotten as I saw the beautiful girl that I just told you about,Len replied. It was silent for a little while longer, until Len spoke again. 的t's funny... Y'know? The girl left her high-heel here. It must've fallen off when she got out of the car. Hehe, silly girl... She was kinda drunk, so I guess she didn't even laughed. Oh God, so that's where my shoe went. I remember waking up that very next day, and thinking 'where on earth did my shoe go?!'. I'm such an idiot...

"Oh well! Maybe you'll find your Princess again some day,Miku smiled. They really have no clue it was me, do they?

"Hopefully... She was just so beautiful. It's like, driving can't even be enjoyed as much. I can't stop thinking about her,Len said. Me. That fool is on about me! When we got to the train station, Len got out first, and opened the car doors for us to get out. 滴ave a safe day, ladies.I got out the car. 添ou too, Princess,he whispered to me. I blushed again. Why is he calling me that all of the time...?

I, Rin and Miku walked up the path into the train station. All I could think about was Len... Ugh! I told myself not to get attached... 典hinking of your taxi guy?Rin asked.

"Oh... Um...I mumbled.

"It's okay if he likes you, and if you like him. I just clicked that the girl he's on about is obviously you,Miku smiled.

"Obviously!Rin agreed.

"Oh, you guys don't mind...?I asked.

"Of course not!Rin and Miku replied.

"Thanks, girls... You really are my best friends,I said, with a smile.

_~TimeSkip~_

Well, the day was very fun. I admit that. But I still miss Len... I left Rin and Miku slightly early, and took a train home. Well, to just before the train station, of course. I got off a stop early, to walk. The scenery was beautiful. It was a nice day, the sun shining... I took a little rest on this cute little hill, with flowers on it and stuff. It was nice. Nobody was around. Well, until I swore I could hear somebody singing. Who would be singing, and all the way out here? Kind of ridiculous, if you ask me... I looked around, to see who it was. I caught sight of a tall, messy blonde-haired, blue-eyed person. Ah, Len... He shows up in the most unexpected places, really. I stood up, and decided to go up behind him. 溺r Taxi,I whispered, in his ear. He spun around, surprised.

"M-Miss!he blushed.

"Do you... Really know who I am?I asked.

"I have my suspicions... Well, that's putting it too harshly, but... I have my doubts, as well,Len said.

"You do know that I'm that girl... Right?I questioned.

"So, that shoe is yours?Len wondered. I nodded. 展ait... Wait here! I have my taxi around here. Sit on that wall. I'll be right went off in the distance, and I sat myself down on the wall. I waited around ten minutes. I thought of the worst during one of those ten minutes. Something crazy like, what if he just drove off, and forgot about me? Yeah, it's dumb... But I tend to get like that, and just believe any crazy stuff I think of.

"Sorry for the wait, my Princess,Len said, smiling. Ah, I'm glad he returned. He was holding a high-heel. Let's hope I wasn't too drunk, which is leading myself into thinking it IS my shoe... It could be another girl's. 撤ut your leg out for kneeled down on one knee, and took off my right shoe. He replaced it, by sliding on the high-heel that was in his car. It fit me... Yeah. It is mine... There's no mistaking it.

"I-I guess it is mine...I mumbled.

"I never thought I'd see you again! I was set on keeping my promise, but it's such a big city... I promised that we'd be together again,Len said. Taking off my high-heel, and gently throwing it down, I went face to face with Len.

"I'm glad our promise was kept.I pulled Len close to me, and our lips met. We shared a kiss that was... Well... Just like a fairytale.

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Waheeey~! Half fairytale, half sexy Len! Isn't that just every girl's perfect fairytale? ;D Hope ya'll enjoyed! I'll be back with Chapter 4 of April Fool's Love very soon! I'll see you all soon, peace out! x3**_


End file.
